


shaky hands, blurry shots

by spymursclause



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, OH IM SURPRISED THAT ISN'T ACTUALLY A TAG, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Photography, Praise Kink, photography sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymursclause/pseuds/spymursclause
Summary: “I would be careful with your teeth, kitten,” Nezha warns, more for show than anything when Baal’s canines graze his skin. Baal knows how to do things more than well enough but sometimes he gets a little risky with Nezha’s fingers. Not that Nezha minds — too much anyways — a little pain never hurt anyone, especially him. “Wouldn’t want me to get too excited and forget about what we want to do, right?”Baal makes a face, pulls away for a moment — “I think you’d forget about it on purpose so we could do it again.” — and sasses Nezha back of course.“Well then that wouldn’t be forgetting now, would it?”
Relationships: Baal/Nezha (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	shaky hands, blurry shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enntopi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enntopi/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANNA I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS <3

Nezha turns around to grab the camera and Baal sinks to his knees, flushed and nervous as Nezha turns back and runs his hand through his hair gently. Curling his hand around the back of Baal’s neck, he laughs when Baal’s eyes flicker upwards towards him. 

“Don’t be so nervous, it’s not like you haven’t done this before,” he coos, sliding his hand against the line of Baal’s jaw, thumb resting against Baal’s swollen lip. Baal flushes another shade, gaze settling on the camera and Nezha chuckles. 

Camera shy. 

He’s figured Baal’s fine with the camera when he’s doing mundane things, but this is much more intimate. But Baal hasn’t said their safe word yet so he must be still holding onto some of his nerves. Nezha can work with that.

“We’ll take it slow,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Baal’s forehead, patting Baal’s back until Baal starts to relax into his touch, back no longer ramrod straight, “or not do it at all. Not like this is the only chance we’ll get.” 

“I want to try.” Baal’s voice is quiet but determined, Nezha tries not to laugh — Baal has more guts than he shows sometimes. Maybe not quite as fearless as others but he’s brave in his own ways.. “And… And you always say I should…” He trails off, eyes cast downward again and Nezha grins, knowing exactly what Baal wants to say. 

He tightens his grip on Baal’s hair and yanks his head back, watches Baal’s Adam's apple bob as he swallows. “You should  _ absolutely _ see yourself,” Nezha purrs, heat gathering in his hands as images spill into his mind, cooling down when Baal starts to squirm. “Speaking of which,” he taps Baal’s lips, wanting to get started, “I believe that’s enough idle chit chat, no?” 

Baal rolls his eyes, but stays slumped against Nezha, parting his lips obediently when Nezha pushes his fingers inside. Baal’s hands come up, grip Nezha’s thighs and Nezha pushes his fingers just until they hit the back of Baal’s throat. 

“I would be careful with your teeth, kitten,” Nezha warns, more for show than anything when Baal’s canines graze his skin. Baal knows how to do things more than well enough but sometimes he gets a little risky with Nezha’s fingers. Not that Nezha minds — too much anyways — a little pain never hurt anyone, especially him. “Wouldn’t want me to get too excited and forget about what we want to do, right?” 

Baal makes a face, pulls away for a moment — “I think you’d forget about it on purpose so we could do it again.” — and sasses Nezha back of course.

“Well then that wouldn’t be forgetting now, would it?”

“You’d call it that.” Baal is becoming bolder which is good — so Nezha tugs at his hair again and nudges him back into position, unzipping his pants and letting Baal do the rest. 

Baal looks up, nervous still, so Nezha bends down, grips his chin and kisses him, more teeth than tongue, not letting Baal pull away until Baal is gasping into the kiss. “Don’t think,” Nezha hums, “just do it. You’ll do so well, you always do so well. You have a lot of practice and I usually go harder anyways.” Baal makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat in response, embarrassed instead of nervous. Nezha can work with  _ this _ .

Baal carefully places a kiss at the tip, slow and hesitant before licking a stripe up the underside of Nezha’s cock. Nezha lets go of his hair, sits back and let’s Baal go at his own pace for once and prepare himself — until Baal opens his mouth and waits expectantly.

He fists Baal’s hair, guides his cock to Baal’s lips, holding his head still while slowly feeding his cock into Baal’s mouth. Baal moans around it when it hits the back of his throat, tongue flattening against the bottom of Nezha’s length. 

Nezha grits his teeth, it’d be pointless to pretend this didn’t affect him too. Baal’s mouth is always so tight and warm and so good at taking his cock. 

He yanks Baal’s hair while thrusting his hips lazily, makes Baal take his entire cock. Baal chokes a little, whimpering pitifully and Nezha holds him there, makes him adjust until Baal relaxes.

“See? You mouth takes me perfectly, both your holes do,” he praises, tracing fingers over the lips stretched around his cock before fucking Baal’s mouth in short, harsh thrusts, more for his pleasure than Baal’s. “Perfect little whore. It’s like you were  _ made _ for this.”

Baal doesn’t or rather, can’t talk back at all — not that Nezha can’t already hear his protests ringing in his head — but the tips of his ears turn red. 

Nezha can’t resist, reaching for the camera and snapping a couple of pictures. 

Baal looks up after the shutter clicks the first time, giving Nezha at least two photos of Baal looking into the camera without a hint of shame. He doesn’t bother checking them afterwards, in fact he’s sure they’re horrible in the most technical sense but like Baal said, they can always redo it. 

Many times. Maybe enough to make an album. 

He puts down the camera and gives Baal several longer, deeper thrusts until Baal is whining again, tongue working against Nezha’s cock. 

“Remember to tap three times if you want to stop,” Nezha reminds Baal almost sweetly before starts fucking Baal’s mouth in earnest, barely giving Baal a chance to breath. He watches tears roll down Baal’s cheeks, grips Baal’s hair harder and feels Baal struggling to keep up with him so he notches the pace down a little until he feels Baal’s jaw slacken.

He relaxes his grip on Baal for a moment and Baal bobs his head, hollows his cheeks without warning. Nezha jerks, almost coming down Baal’s throat without meaning to. 

Nezha snarls, glaring down at Baal and Baal blinks back innocently but Nezha can feel a chuckle rumbling in the back of his throat.

The amusement seems to fade when he tilts Baal’s head up, settles both his hands around the back of Baal’s head before grinning dangerously. “Now you’re just asking for it,  _ Ba-al _ ,” he says wickedly, thrusting while pulling Baal’s head towards him at the same time. “We could have gone slow but it doesn’t look like you  _ want _ that.” 

Baal whines while Nezha sets a punishing pace that has Baal clawing at his thighs, burying his cock into Baal’s throat over and over, barely holding himself back until Baal is sobbing around him. Nezha wonders how turned on Baal is — pauses to press his foot against Baal’s crotch, and feels the hardness that Baal is sporting and grinds down on it.

Baal squirms but doesn’t pull away, more tears sliding down his cheeks as his hips jerk to meet the pressure. “Such a  _ masochist _ .” Baal doesn’t make any protesting noises at  _ that _ . At this point it might as well be a term of endearment. 

Nezha grabs the camera again, steadies his hands and lets the camera focus properly this time before taking more pictures, making notes about the lighting that he’ll probably have to re-rig later before they attempt anything like this again.

“You look  _ obscene _ , Baal. And you don’t even have anything inside you yet.” Baal keens at his words, and Nezha wants to so badly get a video of him because no picture could possibly capture the sounds that Baal makes but that’s a conversation for later. “Hold still.”

He curls his hand into Baal’s hair again and thrusts a couple more times before coming down Baal’s throat, his head falling back as he lets out a groan, bliss washing over him, almost dropping the camera. He keeps thrusting until he’s spent, looking down at Baal when his breathing evens out again.

Semen spills from Baal’s mouth, dripping down his chin when Nezha slides his dick out of Baal’s mouth. Nezha inhales sharply as Baal peers up at him, eyes darkened with lust. Nezha doesn’t  _ know _ how Baal can get like this — always wonders if Baal is playing innocent with his stalwart refusal to do such dirty things until Nezha pushes him a little.

He tugs on Baal’s hair to tilt his head up, snaps one more picture before dropping it onto the bed, leaning forward to caress Baal’s chin.   
  
“Aren’t you going to swallow?” he coos, pressing his fingers into Baal’s jaw to close his mouth and Baal swallows obediently. “Good boy. Come here, we’re not quite done yet.”

Baal rises without his usual grace, legs shaky like he’s forgotten how to stand and Nezha grabs his choker, impatiently pulls him onto the bed, pressing him down as he drags his tongue up Baal’s throat, inhaling Baal’s scent. He splays his hand across Baal’s chest to keep him pinned while catching Baal’s right hand with the other.

“ _ Please _ .” Baal’s plea is rough and trembling, a whisper that doesn’t carry like his words usually does. 

“Soon,” Nezha promises, biting into Baal’s collarbones, “be patient.” 

* * *

Nezha doesn’t keep track of the time but he knows it is some time later when he lets Baal up, appreciatively pressing his fingers against the red marks on Baal’s skin before retrieving the camera — and Baal is trembling when Nezha finally allows him to slip a finger inside himself, enjoying the view through the lens of the camera.

“Slowly,” Nezha says, the command rumbling in his throat. Baal is flushed pink, gasping and glassy eyed as he listens, sinking it up to the knuckle in one go, the flicks of his wrist deceivingly steady while the rest of his body shakes. “You can put in another.”

Baal chokes out a bitten off sob, face half pressed into the bed as he tries to catch Nezha’s gaze, other hand gripping at the sheets.

Nezha leans closer, shutter clicking agonizingly slow — he’s hard again already, doesn’t know how much longer he can go with this even though he was the one who had proposed this in the first place. 

“ _ Nezha _ …” Nezha is almost  _ gone _ when Baal says his name in a quivering cry that’s inflected with  _ want _ , begging sweetly again _. _ “ _ Please _ .”

“Just a couple more,” Nezha promises, like he’s still capable of taking decent shots (he’s not), “you’re doing so good, kitten. Stretch yourself first and I’ll fuck you.”

He takes some lube from the bottle Baal’s thrown aside, reaches out, presses his thumb against Baal’s rim and lets his fingers tease it, threatening pressure of his fingers drawing another strangled noise from Baal. 

“You liked being watched and filmed, hm?” Nezha muses out loud, inserting a finger the same time Baal puts in his third, chuckling when Baal gasps, his second playing with the stretched ring of muscle, gets one last picture of their hands together before discarding the camera for good. “You’re so  _ kinky _ . W-h-o-r-e~”

“Stop,” Baal sobs when he pushes in his second finger, stretching him to the limit, “stop—”

Well that isn’t their safe word but Nezha is more careful, takes care when he finger fucks Baal until he’s an incoherent mess, glad the sheets are being clawed at instead of his back. “I think you don’t even need my cock to come,” he taunts Baal, feels him clench around their fingers, “you could come just stuffed with fingers like some common slut.” 

He punctuates his last words with particularly hard flicks of his wrist. Baal orgasms, just like that, barely making a noise, gasping shakily when he’s done. 

“Told you so,” Nezha murmurs. “Almost done.” He retracts his fingers, waits for Baal to do the same before rolling Baal onto his back, catching Baal’s tears with his clean hand. “Aww, too much? Do you need to stop?” Baal shakes his head, doesn’t use their non verbal safe word either so Nezha switches modes again. “So you still want my cock? So  _ needy _ . It’s like you can’t get enough of it.”

He slicks himself up and slides into Baal easily, smirking when Baal jerks at how the zipper of his pants rubs against his thighs. He can’t help but groan, it feels so good to  _ finally _ be inside Baal and Baal looks delirious with pleasure. 

“We are definitely trying this again,” Nezha breathes, thrusting his hips with the intention of fucking Baal raw. He wants to see him  _ break _ . “I have so many things I want to do and it’s simply going to be impossible to do them all at once. There will be several next times. Unless you’re opposed, but I don’t think you will be.” 

“ _ Hnnn… Ah… Hngh…! _ ” Baal’s still  _ quiet _ .

“So restrained with your voice, am I not doing this good enough? Maybe you need a little more…” Nezha wraps his hand around Baal’s cock, smirking when Baal arches off the bed, wailing, “oh that’s much better. Louder, Baal. Let everyone know how good I’m fucking you and how desperately you’re taking it.” 

Baal comes with a sob, eyes fluttering shut as his back bows one, hand gripping at Nezha’s hand around his waist while he tries to muffle his cry with the other. 

Nezha ignores him, hissing when he comes together with Baal when Baal tightens around him and fucks Baal through both their orgasms, watching streaks of cum paint Baal’s stomach. 

“Do you mind,” Baal’s voice is strained when his death grip on Nezha finally loosens, “pulling out?”

Nezha grins, making no move to do so.

“But I like being inside of you. So  _ warm _ ~”

“God you’re insufferable.”

“I am,” Nezha replies, leaning down to kiss him, “and you like it.”

* * *

Baal’s squinting at the camera when Nezha returns with a cup of tea —  _ “I like it because it clears my mind,” Baal had said at one point and Nezha had replied, “Your mind shouldn’t be clear after I’ve finished fucking you.” And Baal had kicked him _ — hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, a blanket draped over his shoulders, but not high enough to hide the marks on his neck. 

Nezha sets down the cup on the night table, rests his chin on Baal’s shoulder, hand curling around the back of Baal’s neck.

“Half of these are unusable,” Baal finally complains and Nezha can barely hold back his snicker because Baal’s voice is  _ wrecked _ . Nezha would be lying if he said he didn’t feel pride swelling in his chest. “What was the  _ point _ —”

“It’s hard to keep the camera steady and it was my first time. Cut me some slack, kitten.” Nezha kisses Baal’s cheek, watching with fascination when Baal gets progressively redder as he scrolls through the camera roll. “I’m not perfect like you.”

“I… I’m not… No…” Baal fumbles, grows a shade brighter and Nezha plucks the camera out of his hands, wrapping the blanket around Baal. “I am not perfect.”

“You are,” Nezha says honestly, tenderly, pauses so that Baal has time to process it before continuing. “At taking my c—”

Baal whacks the back of Nezha’s head before he can finish the sentence. “There is not going to be a next time,” Baal snarls venomously, about to continue until Hannibal’s wail echoes through the door. “... Did you feed him?”

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again back with *looks at smudged handwriting* more porn. i am so sorry.
> 
> p.s. kanna, i edited none of the dirty talk out this time and just so you know it killed me. a lot :crying:
> 
> please come scream with me about natabaal on [twitter](https://twitter.com/spymursclause)


End file.
